


Bored writing

by Aviisalittlefreak



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviisalittlefreak/pseuds/Aviisalittlefreak
Kudos: 1





	Bored writing

Ah just ihnore this.

This is for little writings based off of prompts.

And its not gonna be ro good but oh well.


End file.
